lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Doo(Franchise)
The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Chapter 1: Wedding anniversary The Celestian Alliance, Miss. Veron, Corazana, Senon, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, their cousin, "Cassie", CLST, The Ghostbuster Girls, Rita, Kevin, and Latias were in New Orleans for Felipe and Lola's wedding anniversary. Sunny was wearing her southern belle outfit. They were exploring the markets when they run into Calvino, Cho's father. Calvino explained that his boss has a summer cottage in Louisiana. Abuelo Felipe and Abuela Lola decided to watch him, because he couldn't bare have a cruel brother-in-law again. Cho told Layla that Calvino wasn't a great father. He never shows up for holiday events, gives socks for presents, and keeps forgetting which grades and ages she and her siblings are in. "Does he really make a bad father?" Layla asked in a whisper. Calvino explained that his boss is having an open house for tourists and he would love for them to stay for the night and it is a harvest moon. Later they were on a ferry, Erin was wondering where are their minion friends. Lilo explained that The Minions visiting Marlena Gru's retirement home and their having a fall fundraiser. Sunny took a picture of Erin and Lilo and started to look around. When they got to shore, they rode off to the cottage, which revealed to be a huge mansion near a pepper plantation. The animals, Shaggy, and Scooby started to eat up the peppers, which angered a man with long blonde hair, a red monocle, and black clothes with his cape covering one arm. He was Calvino's boss, "Ghetsis Harmonia". After The Celestian Alliance and their friends introduced themselves, Ghestsis was familiar with them and saw them on T. V. Calvino explained that the island is haunted. "There has been disappearance on that Island between 1968 to 2011," Velma explained. Ghetsis invited them in, but he told them that their pets are gonna have to wait outside. Shaggy and Scooby decided to wait out the pets. Ghetsis didn't trust Shaggy and Scooby due to their constant hunger. "There's something suspicious about him," Cho whispered. "Cho, you can't just a book by its cover," Sunny said. "I know," Cho replied, "But he kicked out our pets for no reason." Inside, they met a really cute boy with green hair, and 2 girls, one with pink hair and another with a blonde braid. "These are my adoptive children, "N", "Anthea", and "Concordia" Ghetsis explained. "Make sense that they're adopted," Lec said, "Cause no lady would date a creepy man like you." "Lec, be nice," Lilo said. Ghetsis's servants will be starting dinner and would like CLST, Lilo, Senon, and Corazana to eat outside. "Dude," Lec said, "We're 13." "Technically, I'll be 13 this December," Teal said. "Doesn't matter!" Ghetsis yelled. Meanwhile, the animals were bored, "This is boring." Pinkie shouted. "Look at the beauty of nature," Fluttershy said. "Let's sneak into the kitchen," Shaggy suggested. "We're going to get in trouble," Twilight said. "I live for trouble." Iago shouted, "I wonder if they have blueberries." "Iago," Zazu said, "Ghetsis said, "We have to stay out." But no one listened. Chapter 2: The haunting on Moonscar Island The animals snuck in and were about to eat the fruit when a light ball came up and it wrote, "Get Out!" it scared Fluttershy, C3PO and Iago. Everyone followed the screams into the kitchen to find the writing. Then everyone noticed that Velma floating. Layla gasped. Fred remembers being levitated and there's always magnets and/ or wire. Abby and Jillian tried to get her down, but she fell down. "Who opened a window?" Daphne asked. "No one." Patty said. Then they saw some writing that said, "Beware" Luckily, Cho recorded the whole thing. Teal checked it and saw a pirate ship. She explained it to Ghetsis and recognized the ghost as Morgan Moonscar. His assistant, "Colress" a book on Louisiana's history and introduced him as, Morgan MccCrite. "I thought you said his last name was Moonscar?" Kevin asked. "It is," Ghetsis explained, "Morgan Moonscar" is a nickname for he had a moon shaped scar on his face." "Oh and sir," Colress explained, "Someone snook into your diary and found out about your personal secret." "What?!" he asked in rage, "Whoever read my diary is going to be fired!" Meanwhile in another part of the island, Lord Hater and There Harbingers of Doom were shooting a video for their song, "It's Terror Time Again" while Gwen was the camera girl. "You hear the screeching of an owl, You hear the wind begin to howl, You know there's zombies on the prowl, And it's terror time again. They've got you running through the night, It's terror time again. And you just might die of fright, It's a terrifying time." sung Lord Hater. "Remember when we hung around here?" Dooku asked. "That's when friends of ours loved our music and let us help with their plans." Peppers explained. "Aren't they here on the island?" Gwen asked. "Of course," King Dedede answered, "I can't wait to eat their peppers again." As they left for the plantation, a familiar looking man with a black trench coat, shoulder-length gray hair, and black glasses was spying on them. He was Master Swoop from Lilo's Tokyo adventure and he was accompanied by 3 crobats. Meanwhile, The Chan 7 were checking on the chefs if dinner is ready, Tom noticed that the wall isn't hollow. He took a spatula and realized that the board was a thing called, "Maelstrom". One of the grunts explained it was Morgan Moonscar's ship. Suddenly, Dinner is ready. The Chan's offered to help. "I'm going to take the kids on a picnic," Shaggy said as the kids came down. Later, Sunny wore her scary dress and the young ones headed off for their picnic. Ghetsis was thrilled they were leaving. "What about your children?" Lec asked. "They said they're going to have their own picnic." Ghetsis explained, "And when I came up to them, they seemed really mad at me for some reason." They got confused. Chapter 3: Calvino's secret At the picnic, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids were chowing on some food that the servants made for them. Shaggy and Scooby burned up and aimed the lake, when CLST came up to them they saw a green light coming from the Harvest Moon and awoke a lot of zombies. There they made a run for it. "It's a good thing I left my camera at the mansion," Sunny whispered, "People would think they're photoshop." "Same goes for our cell phones." Cho whispered back. After The Celestian Alliance were eating up on beignets, the kid's wrist watches glew, "Zombies are scaring the kids." Joy announced. "We need to find Shaggy, Scooby, our pets, and CLST." Layla explained to Ghetsis." "Go on," Ghetsis replied, "But midnight will bring an end." The Celestian Alliance didn't know what he was talking about. Felipe and Lola decided to stay here so they can get some sleep. Outside they split up to find them. The Ghostbusters, Bryssa, Suzie, Velma, and Anne went in one direction, The Sky High 6, Alan, Fred, Daphne, and Tom go to a different direction, Henry, Stanley, and Kevin walked to another direction. Later Henry, Stanley, and Kevin found Shaggy, Scooby and the kids by a bush hiding from the zombies. They decided to hide so the zombies won't find them. Meanwhile, The Ghostbusters, Bryssa, Suzie and Anne heard something. Anne found a zombie. She tried to remove its head, but it turned out to be an actual zombie. The ghostbusters tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. They ran into The Sky High gang and their search party and explained everything. At a cave, Henry, Stanley, Kevin, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids found a chamber called the "Drainomatic 7000" Kevin didn't know what they meant, as they turned around they saw Stanley dressed as a rabbit. Sunny was thrilled and hoped they can do the bunny hop with Peter Rabbit. Lec had another suggestion that he should get rabies and scare away the zombies. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and hid. Back to the heroes, they found out the place was empty until Fred, Will, and Erin found a secret passageway where they found Calvino. He explained that he and the gang found zombies and hid, but they dragged everyone. But Velma, Ethan, and Tom had their suspicions when they saw a trail of logos that had a , "P" on them. When they followed Calvino they found the Drainomatic 7000 and saw the same crest as the trail. Velma, Ethan, and Tom recognized them as the Team Plasma logo and Calvino was working for them, making Ghetsis their boss. "Very clever children," said Ghetsis with an evil look, "But I'm afraid you fell into my trap." There his grunts locked them up in the Drainomatic where they saw Felipe and Lola asleep. Felipe woke up and asked if they were sleep walking, but Bryssa and Rita told them that they're trapped. Chapter 4: A piece of the map Ghetsis laughed evilly while Warren asked why is he doing this. Ghetsis explained that people and Pokemon have been together for too long and that it was high time to separate them. Also, Calvino explained that he never loved Bryssa nor their kids and used them for his errands. This made Cho very very angry. "Papa!" Cho shouted in fury as she came out of the hiding spot. "Cho," Calvino nervously replied, "Daddy is busy." "All this time you never loved us nor mom and used us to help with your work in Team Plasma?" Cho furiously asked. "Some father you are!" "Good job Cho," Lec shouted. "No matter," Ghetsis said, "My kids will handle you." "Oh really." N shouted, "We read your diary and learned you adopted us so we can do all of your dirty work in Team Plasma." "Welcome to my world," Cho replied. Ghetsis got out his Pokemon, a bouffalant, a seismitoad, a toxicroak, a cofagrius, a hydreigon, an elektross, a bishop, and a draipon. the bouffalant accidentally broke the grass and freed everyone. There they made their escape. " I also read in his diary that he's going to make buffalo burgers out of Bouffalant, frog legs out of Seismitoad and Toxicroak, jewelry out of Cofagrigus, and soup out of Hydreigon, Eelektross, Bisharp, and Drapion." N explained. This made the Pokemon charge after Ghetsis and they run passed Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom. They figured that he would be perfect for their latest video. There the Pokemon saw the zombies turning into dust. Everyone else saw some green light and they knew that the zombies have been avenged. Stitch found a piece of the map by the machine and they were doing great. The grunts, Calvino, and Colress tried to make an escaped, but Layla shouted, "Kindness" and tied them up. There the Ghostbusters got an idea on what they should do as punishment for tormenting those innocent people. A few days later in NYC, they were cleaning up the school without their Pokemon and their weapons. Kidd Video dropped a banana peel and Colress picked them up. "Gee Dr. Gilbert" Cho said, "It was nice of you to make them clean the school for the semester." "Yeah," Dr. Gilbert said, "The students have been getting messy lately." "The Pied Piper would make a good exterminator," Sunny said. Lec rolled his eyes and purposefully dropped some litter. There Dr. Gilbert gave him detention for littering. The End. Characters Cho Lec Sunny Teal Dr. Gilbert Ghetsis Calvino Abuelo Felipe Abuela Lola Notes/Trivia This is another episode where the gang find a piece of the map. It is revealed that Calvino wasn't a great dad to Cho, Senon and Corazana. Lilo, Scooby and the Phantom Fun Park CLST was on the road back to New York City, "After that Crazy Q Dude ranch" Finn sighed as he took off his shoes, "I can't wait to head back to New York" Suddenly, they heard something from the closet. It was Shaggy and Scooby eating up on potato chips, Alex was with them too. Alex explained that Shaggy and Scooby got hungry again and she came with them, so they don't hog into the fridge. Suddenly, the road started to get bumpy and it stopped, because the bus broke down. Luckily, they were parked near an old fashion farm house. Shaggy knew that they were bad news, but this was an emergency. Teal looked inside and saw that some lights were on, meaning someone was home. They decided to do it the old fashion way, so they can save phone battery. They walked up to the farmhouse and rang the doorbell, a man named, "George Gobs" and his wife "Luan" answered it. At first, they thought they were with the bank to shut down their fun park. Rose looked around to see an amusement park in their backyard called, "Gobs O'Fun Park". Mr. Gobs explained that last week, they closed it down because guests said that it was haunted. Now the bank is forced to close us unless we reopen soon. Our heroes agreed to help them out. While they were eating, a mystery ghost watch them, making sure they don't ruin its plans. Characters Rey Rose Tico Poe Dameron Finn Shaggy Rogers Scooby Doo Alex Vazquez-Rogers George Gobs Luan Gobs Cho Lec Sunny Teal Star Butterfly Trivia It is revealed that Cho, Lec, Sunny and Teal have done Halloween safety training. Donna, Scooby Doo, and the Beach Beastie Mystery Inc and The Celestian Alliance were relaxing on Havana's beaches, figuring that they could use some relaxation. They saw Fred and Daphne and congratulated them for winning the contest. Daphne needed to raise money for her fashion company, Blake Styles. Mr. and Dr. Andor were at the market, looking for herbal remedies for the patients at Rosewood Hospital while Rocket was on the beaches, looking for gold. Caleb and Stacy went with them so he doesn't do anything dangerous. Meanwhile, Rocket, Caleb, and Stacy were walking around the beach, looking for gold As they were looking around, a mysterious water monster came out of the ocean. Rocket tried to fight it off with some blasters, but it didn't work. In the markets, Rocket, Stacy, and Caleb run pass by the people, warning them of the water monster. Jyn and Cass thought it was another Rocket money trick. That's when the monster really showed up and started terrorizing everyone. Jyn and Cass took out their blasters and started to fight it, but Rocket warned them that's immune to blasters. They ran to the cafe where the monster was following them, As the monster off, the monster rushed back onto the beach. The rest of The Celestian Alliance saw the monster and headed to the cafe. The others came to them, because Donna sensed that they were in danger from a water monster. They were wondering what was going on. The owner of the cafe, "Kiki" told them that it was a pirate ghost. She also knww all the ghostly legends of Cuba. Including the one of, "Malcolm La Rouge". He had a treasure filled with jewels. When locals find out Malcolm was here. They took his jewels, sunk him and his ship with it. Donna feared that it might go after her amulet, knowing that it might get out of control and expose the magical existence. Later, Donna, Michael, Stacy, Caleb, Daphne Animal, and Fred were on the beach, where he found the monster. Meanwhile, Velma, Luis, Emma, and Rocket were in Hotel Oceana interviewing the manager. The manager explained that ever since the sea monster incident, they've been getting stuff other resorts in Havan don't have. A disco, a fondue place, hot tubs, and the new Aquatica show. Luis saw that the show is closed for repairs, which is suspicious. He also wondered if the monsters were real. The manager told them that it's an illusion and special effects and Brownstone repairs are taking a month for it to repair. Guests were getting tired of waiting for it to open. Rocket wanted to help, but Emma told him that he couldn't use his lasers for the show. She also thinks that the manager might be behind all of this Then Emma saw some strange substance by her sandal, which is suspicious. At the buffet, Shaggy and Scooby were wasting their time eating all the shrimps. Alex didn't want her husband to be distracted by a buffet again. Mr. Andor thought that he was wasting his time too. Just then, Kiki came by, because they were the first people to enter her cafe since the incident. She was trying to get her husband to stop constructing Aquatica, but he'd never listen. Now all that's left is her priceless diamond necklace. The others came in seeing to know if they had any clues. Emma explained to them about the clues they find, which they found really suspicious. Later that night, The Oceanas were performing when the manager came up to announce limbo time. The Oceanas were about to play, the monster came up. It chased everyone away, but Donna saw something solid at the core of the monster. Mystery Inc, The Celestian Alliance, Kiki, Stacy, and Luis followed her to the new Aquatica area. But Luis was about to, the monster grabbed him and Kiki. Luckily, they were freed by 2 lasers. Everyone looked at Rocket, but Really it was Giselle and Orion. They loved capturing fake monsters. After a little trip to the ports of Havana, they figure they could use a little mission. They both grabbed the net and trapped the solid thing in the monster. Now it was time to unmask the culprit, who was Grafton Brownstone, the husband of Kiki. He used a suit to control the water in the suit. Thanks to the equipment he borrowed from the Aquatica show. And the only thing why he did it, is that it has something to do with this fake necklace, much to Kiki's surprise. Animal took the fake necklace and broke the jewel. Grafton explained that his company's funding was in debt and he sold the real necklace to raise money. He knew that sooner or later she would find out the truth about it. Plus the other jewel thefts were just for cover up. As he got arrested by the police, Kiki decided to wait for him. Later on the beach, Caleb was disappointed that they didn't limbo. To make up for not using lasers, Rocket decided to do limbo themselves. One by one, they limboed their way through. Then it was Scooby's turn, he went really low, popped out of the sand and shouted, "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" Characters Donna Solo Michael Harrison Emma Hawkings Luis Mairno Caleb Mitchell Stacy Green Giselle Garai Orion Garai Rocket Raccoon Baby Groot Shaggy Rogers Alex Vazquez-Rogers Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Scooby Doo Kiki Brownstone Grafton Brownstone Jyn Erso Cassian Andor Malcom La Rouge(Mentioned) Animal Hotel Manager Note/Trivia Football Head was the name of Arnold's insult name from Hey Arnold. In the original, the gang were helping Fred Jones get over his obsession with nets by spending time at Daphne's Uncle Sandy's resort in Miami. This is the second and final part of Donna's adventure in Cuba This Episode reveals that Giselle has two swimsuits. In the original, Mystery Inc help Fred with his net obsession. Also, Kiki is a wealthy wife, in this version she's a cafe owner. Scooby winning limbo is a reference to Aloha Scooby Doo. The End.Category:The Lilo Adventures series Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Stories set in Hawaii Category:Stories set in Japan Category:Stories set in California Category:Stories set in Equestria Category:Stories set in Egypt Category:Stories set in New England Category:Stories set in Ne Jersey Category:Stories set in Ohio Category:Stories set on Spooky Island Category:Episodes where an experiment is found‏‎ Category:Groups Category:Musical Episodes Category:Stories set in New York City Category:Episodes where a map piece is found‏‎